The present invention generally relates to an air guiding arrangement for cooling the wheel brakes of a motor vehicle and more particularly to an arrangement for supporting and fastening an air deflecting element at a wheel suspension link close to the wheel brake.
From DE-OS 35 25 627, an air guiding arrangement for wheel brakes is known which, at the underside of the vehicle, comprises a channel-type air inlet having an air guiding profile, a front spoiler and a deflecting element. This element, assigned directly to the wheel, is fastened at the link, is provided close to the brake and has the purpose of guiding the arriving air flow or air stream to the brake and thus causing a cooling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for securing a deflecting element of an air guiding arrangement which deflects cooling air to wheel brakes of a motor vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a deflecting element which, in an easy manner, can be fastened or exchanged at a wheel suspension link close to the brake.
According to the invention, these and other objects are achieved by a supporting arrangement for supporting the deflecting element at the wheel suspension link and by fastening elements for fastening the deflecting element with the wheel suspension link.
The main advantages achieved by the present invention are that the deflecting element can be connected with the link in a simple manner. For this purpose, supporting elements are molded to or integral with the deflecting element, which is made, for example, of an elastic material, and support the element in an exact position at the link. The supporting elements, together with the connecting rear surface of the deflecting element, form a support base at the contact area of the link, so that a shifting of the deflecting element caused by the forces of the air cannot take place and a secure hold is ensured.
According to an embodiment of the present invention the supporting elements comprise a single projection extending along at least a portion of the rear of the deflecting element, which is fastening at the link by screws, which penetrate both the projection and suspension link preferably from above.
According to another embodiment of the present invention the supporting elements comprise two projections, which reach over the suspension link from above and below, a bow being provided for fastening the deflecting element at the link, which encloses the projections and can be connected with the link by screws.
These connections of the deflecting element with the link are designed to be such that a mounting, even subsequently, or an exchange can take place without any significant expenditures.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.